Five Times The Heat
by donnaspecter
Summary: -People say that in a relationship, you often go through stages. If that was true then they were in a stage of constant need for each other that was pilling up for 12 years but now, they were able to do something about it. So they did, anytime they had a chance but there were 5 times they (almost) got caught.- Darvey (Donna and Harvey) fanfic. M rated. HAPPY NEW YEAR!. Enjoy. -A xx


**Hello :) Before you get into the fic- a little reminder if you didn't see it already- this is a M rated. its set after Donna and Harvey finally get together. She still works for Louis. A little gift just in time for New Years Eve!**

 **Enjoy! Xx**

* * *

People say that in a relationship, you often go through stages. If that was true then they were in a stage of constant need for each other that was pilling up for 12 years but now, they were able to do something about it. So they did, anytime they had a chance but there were 5 times they (almost) got caught.

* * *

 **The Library**

It was a Tuesday and these days for Donna were always boring. There were no fun clients coming by, Louis was normally out in court for the whole day and now even Rachel didn't have much free time. She was transcribing something off Louis´ Dictaphone but after the sixth reminder to buy some super fluffy socks she gave up.

She cleaned out her desk, chewed on her pen, went through her filing system and talked to a few potential clients but she still ended up with a few minutes to spare. She felt a hand on her shoulder then, she had no idea how Harvey sneaked behind her but he was there. She knew it by the smell of his perfume, by the feeling she got at his mere presence and his initials written on the sleeve of the shirt.

She turned around in her chair, raising an eyebrow at him and he just smirked. "I have 20 minutes before my next client comes by" he said. She shook her head "and how is that my problem?"

"I have an awesome idea how to spend them" he suggested, now leaning on her desk. "You are full of ideas these days" she said back, now facing him as she stood up. He leaned in to kiss her but she moved her head away, her hair tickling his face. "The library" she started and before she had a chance to finish he walked off, turning around at the last second "Aren´t you coming?" he said, his voice flirty and she was right behind him the second he asked.

She showed him the key for the door and his eyes widened in shock "Where the hell did you get a key for the library?" but Donna didn't even manage to lock the door before he pinned her against the wall with a questioning look "You don't want to know" she whispered against his lips, kissing him.

At first the kiss was small and slow but then it grew bigger and more intense. Without any further though Harvey pulled her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. Donna caught up with him then, slowly unbuttoning his shirt that landed on the floor, next to the vest he had already thrown off in the process. It made a soft sound that was soon replace by a bigger one coming out of her mouth as he kissed the sensitive spot on her neck.

He brought his lips back to hers then, knowing they better be quiet if they want this to go any further. Their kiss broke as Harvey tried to unclasp her bra but struggled with it. "I don't like this bra" he mumbled and Donna started giggling at how inpatient he was.

"Harvey are you here?" they heard a voice call from the other side of the door then. Their eyes locked in panic as they helped each other get dressed and finished just in time before Rachel walked in. She was taken aback by the state of Donna´s hair that was all over the place and her lipstick now on Harveys cheek. She gave them an apologetic smile before Harvey asked "what are you doing here?"

"The client is here and I didn't want to start the meeting without you and he insisted we wait so I thought it would be the best to find you" she explained. Harvey rolled his eyes "me and Donna were just trying to find a file to" but Rachel cut him off "sure you were" and he walked out, the heat still present in his body, without any desire to close the client that was waiting.

* * *

 **The File Room**

After that It all started as a joke- 1 month anniversary since they first slept together, then it somehow became a thing and today it was 6 months. Half a year of pure happiness- they would call it.

But of course it was also the day when Mike for the first time in his somehow successful career came across a problem he just couldn't find the end to. So Harvey had to help and it ended with them staying in the office for the whole day.

At 7pm Donna and Rachel passed Harvey's office, talking, when Mike came out to say goodnight to his fiancée. Donna excused herself and walked in. Harvey looked up and smiled, an apologetic look on his face. She brushed a few strains of hair off her face and sat on the edge of the desk.

"Soo..this is it huh?" She asked and he swallowed, maybe for the first time hating his job and the long hours. "Don't say it because I won't be able to concentrate for the rest of the night." Donna shook her head in laughter "I won't" and leaned in, so he had a pretty good sight of her clevage that moved in snyc with her breathing that was tickling his face. "Donna" he begged, swallowing. "What? I said I won't say anything, I didn't say I won't show it." And she grinned.

Mike and Rachel both walked in at the exact moment and Donna quickly stood up. Harvey contemplated his choices for a second before he walked up behind her and said "I need to go look for a file and Donna agreed to help me find it."

She chuckled but before she could say anything he pressed his hand against her back and they walked out without another word, completely missing Mike's question of when they are coming back.

From that second on it all went in perfect synhronization. She opened and closed the door, he turned off the light and kissed her while doing it.

She pressed her hands in his torso, quickly undoing his tie and taking of his shirt, needing to be in contact with his skin as he pushed up her dress.

Everything after that was blurred and rushed as she felt blood pulsing through her fingers and his lips leaving a trail of wet kisses down her neck. She was used of seeing the stars when with him and so was he but this wasn't that today- it was a light switch making a sound and the whole fileroom worth of lights making the room completely visible again.

"Shit" she mumbled, still disconected from the real world when they heard Mike's voice. "Heey, guys? Everything okay?" and before Harvey realised they were perfectly clothed again- thanks to Donna.

Mike found them in the corner, both a with a file in their hands. "Whats up with the light? Do you guys read in the dark now?" He atempted to joke, confused.

"Mike, always on time" Harvey mumbled before he followed him out, turning around one last time and grinning at her. She raised an eyebrow and signaled him to look at his phone- the message read:

 _We should continue the search for that file once you get home. ;) x_

* * *

 **The Copy Room**

She walked by his office, it became a habit for her when she had time. Even if he didn't have time to talk, busy with a client she still walked by and today he was in the middle of a fight.

He was leaning against his desk, his eyes sharp and he automatically opened his suit jacket, something he always did that only she noticed.

She was captivated by him all over again but woke up from her fantasy as the client- an older guy, that looked defeated and pissed all at once walked out and shut the glass door.

Gretchen called after him but it was too late, he was already down the hall. Donna walked into the office, Gretchen just nodding at her - knowing it was better for her to calm Harvey.

"What happened?" She said, her voice calm. "He asked for your phone number" Harvey mumbled, his voice quiet but annoyed. Gretchen let out a laugh before she turned the intercom off.

"What? Why would he want my number?" Donna asked, confused.

"Because- and I quote: if I won't sleep with you then he would like to take care of a young vibrant sharp woman like you" he shouted, his fingers pressed in fits.

Donna had to bit her lip to suppress a laugh as she walked closer to him. "But you are sleeping with me" she whispered in his ear. "No, no. I am more than just sleeping with you. I am your fiancé and I would like to put that on the wall next to my name because if I got one dollar for every single time someone asks me for your number I would buy this whole place." He shouted back.

She rolled her eyes. "I think we got some tension to release"

And he looked at her, a grin on his face "I can´t stay mad with you around, can I?" And he intertwined his fingers with hers as she whispered "but you are hot when you are mad." And he just about lost it then and there, her hot breath tickling the skin on his neck.

"Copy room" he barely whispered, heat pulsing through his fingers. "One step ahead of you" she said back, opening the doors.

"I won't be here for the next hour" Harvey told Gretchen and she just nodded "Oh please, I need 10 minutes" Donna mumbled as they walked down the hall.

He pushed her on top of the copy machine, his fingers sliding up and down her arms and she shivered under his touch. She struggled with the belt, her hands shaky as they both knew this was not the safest place to do it. "I want you so bad" he whispered against her lips and she was happy to oblige, her hands sliding into his pants. "Donna" he begged as he saw her smirk at the effect she was having on him.

"I might lose my shit Donna" he begged again "Hey, Gretchen. We need an hour" she imitated his voice "more like one second hot shot". He pressed his lips against hers, sliding one of his hands up her thigh and he teased her the same way she did him.

"Where the hell is my secretary?" Louis shouted, Harveys hand dropping down but Donna squeezed hers in shock "ouchh Donna" he half shouted, making her laugh and she quickly stood up from the copy machine and took care of his belt, pushing him away.

"I fucking hate my life right now" Harvey mumbled when Louis reached them, with a pretty clear idea of what he interrupted. "Oh my god I need holy water to wash my eyes." He shouted, Donna quickly shaking her head "No, its not like that Louis, we were making copies!" and Harvey just nodded.

"Oh I thought I interrupted you" Louis explained, awkwardly standing there.

"Yes" and "No" Harvey and Donna both said at once. "Now if you will excuse me I have to go release some tension in the bathroom" Harvey said, looking at Donna. She bit her lip in laughter and Harvey walked off.

"Does he have stomach issues or something?" Louis asked and Donna just nodded and walked out. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **The couch**

He was sleepy, his eyes closing more and more with each second passing. The leather on the couch made him slip his head on the handle and he laid down just for a second, covering his head with papers, his back half bended so he was almost laying down, but not fully. He lost count of time and he was asleep before he knew it.

Donna walked in and had to suppress a laugh so she didn't wake him up. She laid down next to him, couldn't really help herself. He automatically put his hands around her body and buried his head in her neck. He woke up as she put her hands on his ass, laughing.

"Donna" he sighted "I was having a romantic moment here" and she rolled on the other side, now facing him. "Hello" she whispered "you fell asleep, at work might I add" and he kissed her.

She was taken aback but answered his kiss quickly and it only took them a few seconds to lose control. He pushed himself up to lay on top of her and she arched her body up, wanting to feel his skin on hers.

She parted her legs, his hand finding its way down her stomach and she begged for him to stop because she wouldn't be able to resist.

Jessica walked by, she seemed deep in though or worried since she didn't heard Gretchen say that it isn´t a good time to interrupt Harvey because he has company. She walked in, disoriented as she couldn´t see where he was until her eyes landed on the couch.

She quickly closed her eyes, shocked "oh my god Harvey!" And walked out, maybe for the first time in her life lost for words. "I said you shouldn't go in" Gretchen laughed, staring at her computer.

"Does this happen often?" Jessica mumbled, trying to keep a straight face. "With all due respect miss, my bosses personal needs are not in my interest." She joked.

"Goddamn kids" Jessica sighted "Tell him If I ever come in again and he is in a state like this I am taking his name of the door, unless its Donna. Then its okay." Gretchen smiled "you don´t have to worry about that" and Jessica nodded, walking off before either Harvey or Donna had a chance to apologize.

* * *

 **The wall**

It was New Years Eve party time. They turned the lobby into a party hall, everyone dancing and laughing. Somewhere between 3rd and 5th drink they ended up in the elevator, pressed together, him trying to find the "50th floor" button to his office.

They were half naked before they reached the top, carrying a small pile of clothes with them as they ran down the hall. She turned around as they reached his office, her legs hooking around him, and he carried her to the desk.

She landed down on it, her body shivering at the touch of his hands and the contrast of her hot skin on a cold wooden desk.

He unzipped her dress, sliding it down halfway with her panties and she threw off his shirt that was already unbuttoned. He left a trail of wet kisses down her neck and continued down her breasts. She stood up then, he was completely shocked as she pushed his body against one of the glass walls, smirking at him.

She didn't know what has gotten into her but he smiled and she lost all control. She could feel her blood flowing and he turned her over, her dress finally landing on the floor. The back of her head crushed into the wall, hard and steady but she didn't care. All she could feel were his fingers tangled in her hair. His palm printed on cheek, as he continued to kiss her with all the care and passion in this world.

She whispered something neither him or her could understand but he knew what she meant as he thrusted once, cautiously. And them again, and they were gone. Harvey heard himself gasp in wonder at how it still felt like the first time, at how the need for her never died because it was more than just physical attraction- Because it was her and it was different.

He put his hands under her knees and lifted her even higher carefully so that her bottom still rested on the wall behind them. They were lost for words as they heard shouting from all the way down the hall.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

And they were lost, spent, but their lips found way to each other again. »Happy new year« he whispered, still out of breath as her legs landed on the floor again. »It will be, with you« she said back, hugging him tightly as they moved in the slow rythm of the music that was echoing from downstairs, their breathing slowly getting normal again.

Rachel, Mike, Jessica and Louis were walking down the hall, tryin to find the pair, talking but Jessica stopped, motioning them to wait. Their gazes landed on the couple, half dressed, dancing and completely lost in each others arms.

They all turned around and walked away. »Finally a happy year for them both« Jessica comented and they shared a laugh before the elevator doors closed.

* * *

Sometimes they got lost in control- money, power, cases and bussiness but there are things in life we really can´t do that with. Earthyquakes, floods, reality shows, book endings, love.

It happens, it kills and it makes us happy- with them, it was all at once. Because maybe they started getting caught- literally, only a few months ago but people around them knew it all before they did.

Donna and Harvey started kissing right before midnight and kissed their way into the new year. They couldnt help but think that this was the best of all endings and defenitely a perfect begining.

And for once- they didnt even know they got caught.

* * *

 **On that note- I would like to wish you all love & happiness in 2016! i hope this will be our year full of darvey awesomeness. Leave a review if you want- I am always happy to read them.**

 **Lots of love!**

 **-A xx**


End file.
